This proposal outlines three sequential aims which will examine the knowledge, attitudes, and beliefs of women from diverse backgrounds concerning the etiology of familial breast cancer. Aim 1: Twenty five women with suspected hereditary breast cancer from diverse ethnic/racial socioeconomic and geographic backgrounds will participate in qualitative interviews designed to assess knowledge, attitudes, and beliefs regarding the etiology of familial breast cancer. Aim 2: Approximately 400 women will complete this survey of their knowledge and attitudes concerning breast cancer etiology. The influence of sporadic versus suspected hereditary breast cancer, ethnicity/race, socioeconomic status, and urbanicity will be analyzed using a multi-variant ANOVA. Aim 3: The results of both the qualitative interviews and the larger scale survey will be used to design and evaluate educational strategies for women at risk for hereditary cancer and their clinicians.